


what they came for

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata knows how this is going to end up, but she allows Suoh to take her shopping regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they came for

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr sent in this request: "If you're still taking Fem!Mikorei prompts how about lingerie dressing room sex? :D"
> 
> First of all: marry me.
> 
> Second of all: here's some porn!

The problem with Suoh is that she’s _inconsiderate._

Munakata huffs to herself, hair spilling over her shoulder and down her chest as she tries on another new bra. This is the second time she’s gone bra shopping in as many weeks, because Suoh _keeps ripping them_ , the greedy brute. At least she promised she’d pay for this one, though that may have just been because Munakata’s glare had suggested that if she didn’t she’d never see any of Munakata’s undergarments again, in _any_ capacity.

Suoh yawns from outside the stall door, and Munakata rolls her eyes, fidgeting with the straps. Even at its loosest, though… “… I need this in a bigger size.”

She doesn’t need to see Suoh’s face to know she’s smirking. “Told you they were gettin’ bigger. I could tell.”

If she wasn’t mostly naked, she’d open the door and smack Suoh, but alas. Instead she simply undoes the clasps on her current attempt, reaching up over the door and dangling the fabric there. Suoh takes a moment, but then it slides the rest of the way over the door, and Munakata waits, topless, for her return.

Suoh knocks a few seconds later - Munakata can tell it’s her because of the laziness of it. She reaches up over the door, and after a moment the bra is passed to her. She scowls at it immediately, though, “… That’s a bit too much ‘bigger’ and I’m sure you know that.” Is Suoh really going to play pranks on her right now?

“Oh, is it?” She sounds like she’s smirking. “Wasn’t sure.”

Munakata huffs, but she hands the bra back over the door. “… If you bring me the right size, I’ll let you come in and see it on me.”

There’s no way that will be a good idea, but Munakata doesn’t want to be here doing this all day. 

She can see Suoh’s feet and legs shift a bit, no longer leaning against the door. That was easy. Munakata hands the bra back over again without any further comment, and this time Suoh takes it much more quickly.

It also takes her longer to come back, but Munakata’s not surprised by that. Suoh’s probably grabbing more than one thing. Munakata doesn’t mind, as long as Suoh remembers that she’s footing the bill for whatever they end up agreeing on. Hopefully that will keep her in line.

Munakata eventually realizes how foolish that hope is, and Suoh doesn’t even knock again for another three minutes after that. “Hey.”

“Yes, yes…” She unlocks the door against her better judgement, and turns away while Suoh steps in, numerous hangers of bras - and panties - hanging from her arms. Suoh grins. “… You’re awful, you know that? I hope at least _some_ of those are practical…”

Suoh snorts at that, “A few.” She turns to hang them on the hooks, and Munakata watches - there really _are_ a few basic, practical ones in there, as Suoh had claimed, but there are certainly a number of lacy, skimpy things that are clearly only suited for the bedroom as well. 

“Just remember, you have to buy me at least two practical ones. And I’m not spending any money on non-practical ones, either, so if you fall in love with any of them on me, I suggest you keep your bank balance in mind, because you’d be paying for those too.”

Suoh rolls her eyes, but nods, “Yeah yeah, I know. Now get out of that skirt, I brought thongs too.”

As if Munakata hadn’t noticed. Sighing, she unzips her skirt at the side and allows it to slide down her legs, ignoring the way Suoh’s eyes rove her body. At least she has to keep her own panties on to try the thongs on, so Suoh’s not getting the full view, but that hardly seems to bother her. 

Expectantly, Munakata holds her hand out. Suoh grabs it, catching her off-guard, but merely presses her lips to Munakata’s palm, then hands her a hanger. 

Munakata glances down at the set in her hand - black, strappy, fake leather. It already reminds her of bondage, and the look on Suoh’s face says she’s not alone in that. “… Don’t get all excited. I still have to try on the rest, and then we still have to pay and get back to one of our places before you can get handsy.”

Suoh just flashes her a grin, then gestures for her to put it on.

It fits well, admittedly - it’s certainly impractical for day-to-day wear, and it probably wouldn’t be comfortable to wear for very long anyway, but it fits, at least. She checks it over in the mirror, adjusting the bra straps a little, once again ignoring Suoh’s roaming eyes. The _point_ of this is to let Suoh look, so she won’t complain. She’s even getting free lingerie out of this in the end.

She isn’t terribly surprised when Suoh’s hands lift and touch on her hips, but Munakata allows them to drift for a bit, amused when they head for the clasp of the bra right away. “Not going to admire the view a while longer?”

“Mm… Got more I wanna see on you.” She does lean in to steal a kiss, though, which Munakata allows. Between them, they make quick work of this little outfit, and then another one is being presented to Munakata. The colour is the first thing that catches her eye.

Red.

Not her usual colour at all, for obvious reasons - she’s the _blue_ King, Suoh’s the red - but judging by the look on Suoh’s face, she’s eager to see it.

Munakata can’t help but tease. “You want me dyed in your colours, hm?”

Suoh huffs a little but nods, and Munakata doesn’t comment any further. It’s lacy and barely covers anything, really, but that’s alright. Once it’s on, though, she _does_ feel the need to point out, “You know, you should be having me try on the plain ones, first. You’re going to have to sit here and wait while I try those on after these.”

Suoh blinks, meeting Munakata’s eyes in the mirror, then groans quietly. Munakata chuckles, but adjusts the red lace lingerie over her breasts. It really is easy to see everything through all the lace, and once Suoh’s done grumbling to herself, Munakata watches her pupils dilate with attraction as she looks at Munakata’s chest in the mirror.

This time when her hands move, they slide around Munakata’s front and up her stomach, cupping a breast in each hand and giving them a gentle squeeze. Munakata jolts, immediately pushing at Suoh’s arms and hissing, “What did I say about getting handsy here?”

Suoh lets out a low whine, though, and presses her lips to Munakata’s neck, pulling all of Munakata’s hair over to her other shoulder to keep it out of the way. “Mm, not to… But c’mon, this is gonna take _forever,_ and I can’t wait.”

“I assure you you can,” Munakata says, but Suoh’s fingers rub over the lace directly over her nipples, making her interrupt herself with a quiet gasp. “ _Suoh_ , come on…”

“ _You_ c’mon, Munakata… Nobody will know… Well, as long as you can stay quiet…” 

That’s a cheap provocation and Munakata knows it, but she can’t help bite her lip a little nevertheless. “Someone will notice you left…”

“Then we’ll just tell them I’m in here giving you my opinion. Helpin’ you pick out something for your _boyfriend_ or some shit.” Suoh’s smirk curves against Munakata’s throat, the sharpness of her teeth following shortly after, causing Munakata to twitch again.

“It’s amazing the things you get off on, _Suoh Mikoto_.” Which is enough of an agreement for Suoh’s hands to start roaming again, sliding down her stomach to push that thong off of her, then her normal underwear. _Greedy._

“Gotta admit it’s thrilling.” Those fingers slip between Munakata’s thighs, hand nudging her legs further apart. “The fact that anyone could walk by at any time... Having to keep quiet unless you wanna get caught...” Her other hand pushes gently at Munakata’s shoulders, and Munakata allows herself to bend at the waist, bracing her arms on either side of the mirror.

“How lewd...” Even watching her own expression in the mirror like this is... Well, it’s _interesting,_ at least. “You’re just a pervert.”

“Mm, that’s true too.” Suoh’s hand slides from her back down around her stomach, pushing up the fabric of the bra to grope at her breasts, the other hand finally running fingers over her clit. Munakata bites her lip, body tensing as she instinctively turns her feet a little to widen her stance.

Words are pointless beyond that, though Suoh does murmur little words of lewd praise now and then; comments on how good Munakata’s expression looks all flushed and screwed up like that, how much the lingerie suits her, how she always riles Suoh up so damn much...

Munakata squirms, thighs trembling as she has to focus on standing upright, and Suoh is _merciless,_ rubbing her clit in circles and pausing only to slick her fingers by pushing them right into Munakata, fingers thrusting in and out of her, clearly with the intent of making her moan.

She forces herself to remain silent, but catches Suoh’s eyes in the mirror and feels another jolt run through her body at the lust clearly written all over Suoh’s face.

Eventually it’s impossible to hold on, and Munakata whimpers as she comes, body tensing and Suoh’s fingers teasing her through it, pulling away carefully once Munakata starts squirming. 

They’re quiet there, and Munakata eventually grimaces - she’s sweating lightly, her face is completely flushed, and her thighs are obviously slick with her orgasm. It’s going to be annoying to get her own panties back on, let alone anything else...

Suoh seems to register Munakata’s annoyance, though, because she smirks, murmuring, “Face me?”

Curiously, Munakata stands, careful on her shaky legs, then turns to face Suoh.

Suoh, who then crouches a little, as minimally as possible, to get her tongue between Munakata’s thighs and clean her up. Immediately Munakata wants to hiss at Suoh to get up, but the space at the bottom of the door isn’t _that_ high, so... It’s probably fine.

All of a sudden, a perky voice chirps, “How’s everything fitting?”

Munakata startles, hands digging what must be painfully into Suoh’s hair, whole body going tense. She has to swallow for a moment, glancing anxiously at Suoh, but Suoh just smirks up at her. “Ah, it’s perfect, thanks.”

“Alright, just let me know if you need anything!”

“I will, thank you.” Thankfully she’s gone with that, and Munakata takes a moment to calm her heartbeat, allowing Suoh to finish cleaning her up.

Once Suoh’s done, she reaches for Munakata’s panties and crouches again, this time holding them open for Munakata to step into them, which she does, quickly, so Suoh can stop kneeling.

As for the bra... Munakata turns to face the mirror again, pulling the red lace back down properly, pausing to consider it. “... Well, I hope you like it, because we have to buy it now.”

Suoh grins at that. “’m fine with that.”

Munakata rolls her eyes, “Did you even check the price tag?”

“Mm, doesn’t matter. Lemme treat you.”

Their eyes meet in the mirror again, and Munakata smirks, amused. “Aren’t you treating yourself? Mm, but I’d say you just treated me, so I guess it’s fine. Now, with all due affection, get out, okay?”

Suoh snickers, leaning in to kiss her briefly, “Wait, wait, I wanna buy some of these for you even if you don’t try them on.”

Munakata shrugs gently, “It’s your money. Have at it.”

Suoh digs through the sets she’d brought in as Munakata tries on the actually-practical bras that she’d come here for in the first place, picking out two of them for herself and handing them to Suoh.

Munakata dresses as she gives her body time to calm down further, but she’s not too worried about it - after all, she’s fairly certain that the moment they’re alone in her dorm again she’s going to be all but thrown into bed.

Well, that’s fine by her. At least she got what she came for.


End file.
